The present disclosure generally relates to data retrieval systems, and more particularly relates to access control layers for unprotected data storage system endpoints.
Relational Database (RDB) to Resource Description Framework (RDF) SPARQL endpoints are server-based applications that provide access to relational databases that can be queried using the SPARQL query language. Clients send SPARQL queries to these endpoints, and the endpoints translate the SPARQL Queries to SQL queries. The endpoints execute the queries and transform the results to an RDF result format that is returned to the client.